The Unexpected Pregnancy
by MunroInMyChambers456
Summary: When Clare finds out she is pregnant, how will eli react? Will he stay with her? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Degrassi!**

Chapter 1

Clare POV

One morning I woke feeling all queasy! It felt like a knot in my stomach. My phone started to vibrate very loudly and I reached over to see who it was, of course it was Eli! I opened up my phone and It said

Good Morning Beautiful! And I replied, Hi Eli.. And he replied

What's wrong Clare?

I said I'm Feeling sick! I'll be right back. And I ran to the bathroom and I started to throw up a lot! I was in the bathroom for at least one hour because I heard the bathroom door open and Eli kneeled down next to me and pulled my hair back, I said, What are y-you d-doing h-ere? I managed to finish the sentence and then I threw up Again!

He said, well you said you would be right back and then you didn't come back so I started to get worried so I came here.

I thanked him and then went back to my bed to lay back down and he layed down with me. I whispered "Eli I think in Pregnant!"

Eli answered, 'Are you sure?" I simply replied "mhm"

Eli said would you like me to run to the store to get you some pregnancy tests? I nodded and he got up and kissed my forehead before he disappeared in the hall.

*****One Hour Later****

"Its positive"

Eli said Oh My Gosh! What are we going to do?

Clare started to cry and Eli came up behind her and hugged her and said " Clare we will get through this I promise!

**Should I make more chapters! Review and tell me!**

**~ MunroInMyChambers456:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! OR MUNRO! I DO OWN MY PHONE LOL ANYWAYS! IMA TRY TO UPDATE SOON! WELLL I DON'T WANNA RANT! ENJOY!;)**

Summary: Eli and Clare take a unexpected trip into parenthood. Will they make it? Will they be able to be parents? Find out! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

So I was pregnant? What shall I do? Abort, Keep or put up for Adoption? All these Ideas were going through my head, that I couldn't fall asleep! Eli had gone home, and I was all alone, no one to hold me, I was scared for my life, I needed someone to hold me in this time of need. I wish I could just build a time machine to go back in time but I can't! this was a big mistake I wasn't ready to be a mom, my thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating. I groaned to the sound of it, so I finally picked up my phone and said..

_Hello?_

_Clare?_

_Yes?_

_It's Alli _

_I know who it is, what do you want?_

_I just wanted to see if you were okay._

_Y-yes I'm o-okay._ I started sobbing…

_Clare why are you stuttering and crying?_

_Alli can you come over?_

_Yeah sure I'll be right over!_ she hung up and I closed my phone.

I started to sob again! I couldn't be pregnant! My door opened and Alli walked in and hugged me, I started to cry even harder, she asked "what's wrong Clare?" I sobbed, I-I'm P-pregnant, I cried even harder, and she said 'oh my gosh Clare, does Eli know? I sobbed, Y-yes he came with me to take the test! She said oh my gosh Clare! She hugged me and I cried even harder and I asked, Alli, what am I going to do? She answered, well what do you want to do? I simply answered I think I'm going to keep it. Alli said, well If that is what you want to do, you do that! I wiped my tears away and said thanks Alli for all your support. She answered no problem and then I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to Eli laying next to me, saw him looking into space, so I said, watcha doing silly and when did you get here? He said just answered, just thinking & alli called me last night and said that you were crying so I came over and spent the night, he kissed my lips chastely and kissed my stomach. I giggled and brought his face up to my lips and kissed him, I started to deepen the kiss and by the time we were out of breath we were half dressed, he whispered 'I Love You Clare' , I Love You Too Eli, I asked, so are you ready to be a dad? He said yeah, but I just scared that….

**CLIFFY! HAHAH REVIEW! AND IF YOU REVIEW ILL MAKE CHAPTER 3!~ MUNROINMYCHAMBERS456 ****J**


End file.
